


Полюбить жизнь

by eddiedelete



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: - Собрать мозаику, спеть песню поп-певицы в караоке, сыграть в гонку в гипермаркете, полюбить. Этих пунктов хватит, чтобы полюбить жизнь?





	

**Author's Note:**

> #np Nickelback - Far Away
> 
> работа написана в 2012, выставлена с прежними ошибками и недочетами.

Большие вороны резко взметнулись вверх с густых в зеленых листьях веток, устремляясь клювами в небо, словно на них обрушили ядерную бомбу. Черная линия, тянувшаяся от верхушки дерева до посеревших облаков, создавала иллюзию выстроенного в прямую толстую линию смерча, в которой воронкой крутились птицы. Долетев до возможного пика, они собрались в кучу, напоминая издалека плотную перистую тучу, которую ветром разрывало в клочья. Через мизерные дыры можно было разглядеть небесный просвет. Чунмён подождал, пока вороны скроются за горизонтом, и только тогда поднялся с деревянных дощечек пристани. В детстве родители говорили, что если вороны собираются в небе и летают где-то над головой, то жди беды. Чунмён давно не верил в подобные суеверия, но от старых привычек избавиться было сложно, поэтому он просидел минут пятнадцать, наблюдая за тем, как птицы, словно рой пчел, кучкуются в небе.

Море шептало редкими волнами, ветра практически не ощущалось, а с исчезновением птиц слышалось только тихое урчание ручья у колодца. Берег пустовал из-за отсутствия каких-либо лодок, людей и даже песка, который на прошлой неделе перевезли в другое место для строительства нового пирса. Чунмён пошел обратно к лестнице, считая количество ветхих досок, из которых был построен мост. Они скрипели под ботинками, словно от боли, издавая скулящие звуки. Насчитал - сорок шесть. Это в семь раз меньше, чем на пристани в Уэстон-Сьюпер-Мэр. Чунмён никогда там не был, хотя всегда мечтал хоть раз побывать в Англии. Несколько лет назад он прочитал в газете, что на Бристольском заливе сгорела одна из самых длинных пристаней в мире. Причины пожара не установили, а в результате возгорания сгорел настил пирса, огнем были уничтожены киоски и театры. Тогда Чунмёну было семнадцать лет – тот возраст, когда хватаешься за каждую информацию, чтобы потом рассказать о ней своим друзьям и вместе мечтать о поездке в Уэстон-Сьюпер-Мэр. Чунмён подумал, что, наверное, на том пирсе ему уже никогда не побывать. 

Он вернулся в противоположную сторону, где замерло море, присаживаясь на выступ. Достал из рюкзака упаковку маминых таблеток и минеральную воду без газа, замер на время, подобно волнам, не решаясь на дальнейшие действия. Ветер, словно подсказывая, заиграл на глади воды, подбрасывая в воздух мелкие брызги, которые не достигали даже подошвы кед Чунмёна. Расстояние между пирсом и морем было в несколько десятков метров - можно протиснуть в это пространство пятиэтажный дом. Чунмён открутил крышку на бутылке, высыпал туда все таблетки, опустошая пастилки, слегка потряс ее, хотя это было лишним – таблетки все равно быстро не растворялись, хоть час их тряси. Объем бутыли – ноль целых пять десятых литра, каждая таблетка – ноль целых двадцать пять сотых грамм. Всего таблеток около тридцати штук. Суммировать: ноль целых пять десятых литра плюс семь с половиной граммов, чтобы потерять сознание и целое море, чтобы умереть. Чунмён прижался губами к горлышку, закрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть момент собственной смерти, и выпил большими глотками одно слагаемое в виде минеральной воды. Последние таблетки, оставшиеся на дне бутылки, пришлось вытряхнуть на ладонь и проглотить сухим пайком. Чунмён закашлялся, чувствуя, как в горле застряло несколько штук. 

Ветер подогнал к пристани одну большую ребристую волну. В висках бешено забился пульс, словно сердце раздвоилось и половинки перекочевали в височные доли, а кончики пальцев онемели, хотя на улице было довольно тепло, несмотря на пасмурное небо. Чунмён откинул рюкзак к ограждению моста и, вздохнув в последний раз, прыгнул в море, в глубине души надеясь мгновенно разбить череп о гладь. Когда тело погружалось в воду, Чунмён мог думать только о том, что безумно хочет выплыть на поверхность, чтобы глотнуть ртом воздух, легкие затянуло так сильно, словно их сжало металлическими тисками. В голове вспыхивали монохромные картинки – никакого прошлого, никаких счастливых или грустных моментов, что-то необъяснимое, словно на стекло вылили черную и белую краску и водили кистью по поверхности, добиваясь серых тонов. 

Момент после смерти был зафиксирован самым глубоким выдохом вперемешку с соленой водой. Веки поддергивало, будто в ресницах прыгали кузнечики, глазные яблоки защипало морской солью. Под ладонями чувствовались мелкие камни и редкий песок. Чунмён никогда не верил в жизнь после смерти, но сознание до сих пор, казалось, было забито водой, поэтому он решил, что умер, душой выбравшись в… 

Чунмён огляделся. Неподалеку от него стояла знакомая пристань, с моста которой он спрыгнул, сам он лежит на пустынном берегу, а перед ним сидит самый обычный человек. Самый обычный, не считая невероятно красивого лица, какого-то слишком идеального, как у куклы. Чунмён зацепился мимолетным взглядом за светлые, явно обросшие волосы, которые были темными на корнях, и обеспокоенными карими глазами, отражавшие в зрачках посеревшие, словно небо, глаза Чунмёна.

Внезапно голова стала такой тяжелой, что неестественно прокрутилась назад, в шейном позвонке неприятно хрустнуло. Сознание, опустошенное после морской воды, заполнилось раскаленным огнем. Чунмён упал в обморок, стукаясь головой о твердую землю, но боль почувствовать уже не успел. Она спряталась в тонких ранках на затылке до возможного воскрешения.  
***

Чунмён очнулся в больнице, когда в палате разговаривали его родители. Они перешептывались, но барабанные перепонки отчего-то были слишком чувствительными, воспринимали все звуки в преувеличенном числе герц. Чунмён притворился спящим, чтобы подслушать, о чем так беспрерывно говорит мать отцу, словно пытаясь его в чем-то переубедить. Но махинация не прошла незамеченной, слева от головы Чунмёна запищала коробка, на экране которой подскочил пульс, а прямая линия, словно выглаженная стрелка на брюках, запрыгала зигзагами. Чунмёновское сердце забилось чаще, грудную клетку придавило, будто в эту секунду на его тело обрушился потолок. Чунмён вцепился пальцами в простынь, пытаясь удержать себя на месте. Успокоился только тогда, когда почувствовал на лбу теплую ладонь своей матери. Не видел ее, просто как-то инстинктивно почувствовал, что это она. Возможно, из-за слабого аромата сладких фруктовых духов, которыми мама душила исключительно шелковый шарфик. Чунмён открыл глаза. Мать улыбнулась, но очень горько, не искренне, словно невидимый кукловод тянул за веревочки, которые были привязаны к уголкам ее тонких губ. Отец стоял по другую сторону от Чунмёна, опустив руку на его плечо. Чунмён ощутил себя совсем слабым, стоило матери его обнять. Ребра сжались под тяжелыми объятиями и неестественно захрустели, словно были из пластика. Чунмён только потом понял, что это потрескались медицинские трубки.

\- Ты плачешь? – спросил он маму, не узнавая свой голос. Хриплый, как после долголетнего курения, и грубоватый, совершенно не похожий на тот мягкий, который у него когда-то был. С его щек стекали мамины слезы, и подсознательно Чунмён ощущал, как их соль въедается в кожу. Она помотала головой, заплакав еще сильнее и уже в голос. Захотелось снова уснуть, лишь бы не слышать ее отчаянья и не впитывать его в свое существо мамиными слезами. 

\- Нет… Я просто… - он всхлипнула, обнимая Чунмёна крепче. – Господи, я просто рада, что ты жив, - слегка истерично, будто голосом мультяшного персонажа. Отец все это время держал руку на его плече и не говорил ни слова. 

Осознание жизни пришло вместе с молодым доктором, который посмотрел на Чунмёна осуждающе. Если бы у Чунмён было чуть больше сил, он был обязательно сказал, что это некомпетентно – выдавать свои эмоции на показ больному. 

А потом по несколько минут на измерение температуры, давления, пульса, проверка зрачков, горла, памяти.  
\- Помнишь дату рождения матери?  
\- Одиннадцатое февраля.  
Записи о состоянии здоровья в амбулаторной карте. Молоточком по голени, за мочками ушей, распечатка схемы сердца, назначение диагностики, какие-то лечения и…  
\- Психолог? – Чунмён резко сорвался с постели, ошарашено глядя на маму. – Я. Не. Псих! Мама!

\- Хочешь сказать, что случайно выпил две упаковки моих таблеток и прыгнул с пирса? – серьезным тоном произнесла она, скрестив руки на груди. Отчаяния как не бывало. Сын жив, поэтому драматизировать теперь ни к чему. Но на впалых щеках по-прежнему блестели слезы.

\- Мне было интересно. А спрыгнул, потому что хотел искупаться, - соврал Чунмён, понимая, что отговорка глупая, но признаваться о умышленном содеянном не хотелось. Как и ходить к психологу. Нет и нет. – Нет, - вслух повторил он то, что проговорил, словно мантру, про себя.

\- Хватит. – Чунмён повернулся к отцу. Еще никогда он не видел папу таким злым и не сдерживающим свои эмоции. Чунмён откинулся головой на подушку, едва заглушая свой гнев. 

\- Мне не нужен психолог. Это не попытка суицида. Обычное стечение обстоятельств, - гнул свое Чунмён, вдруг вспоминая, что это не его неудача. Кто-то его спас. Чунмён напряг память, пытаясь выловить из расплывчатых мыслей образ, но перед глазами висели флуоресцентные лампы, никаких четких очертаний лица. 

\- Как я выжил? – напрямую спросил он у матери.

\- Тебя спас Крис. Парень видел, как ты прыгнул в море, но не выплыл. Сказал, что вытащил тебя на берег, ты пришел в сознание на несколько секунд, а потом снова впал в беспамятство. Если бы не он… - она замолчала. Губы дрогнули. Было заметно, что она изо всех сил сдерживала слезы. – Крис просидел в тот день до тех пор, пока не явились мы с отцом. Поблагодарить за спасение своей жизни ты его не сможешь, он уехал на все лето в Европу, - с глубоким и, кажется, искренним сожалением произнесла она. Чунмён еле сдержался, чтобы не ляпнуть, что с удовольствием бы «поблагодарил» какого-то там парня, который сунулся не в свое дело. Захотел стать героем – пожертвуй нуждающемуся почку, зачем спасать того, кто в спасении не нуждается? 

\- Будешь под присмотром психолога, пока он не напишет заключение о том, что ты здоров, - строго приказал отец. - Университет скорее всего придется сменить, - сообщил он, потирая виски. Под прямоугольными линзами очков его глаза походили на выцветшие черные пуговки. В данный момент папа выглядел низким и очень стареньким. На долю секунды Чунмёну стало стыдно, но потом вернулось былое безразличие.

\- Зачем менять университет?

\- Можно не менять. Все зависит от тебя. В вашей студенческой газете написали об этом инциденте, если огласка не будет мешать учебе и общению…

\- Нет, лучше сменить, - перебил отца Чунмён. Вдруг стало все так сложно воспринимать, будто он превратился в пятилетнего мальчика, которому объясняли сейчас как провести экзистенциальный анализ. – Я хочу спать, - сказал безапелляционным тоном, понимая, что слишком много слов после пробуждения и осознания своей жизнеспособности. Чунмён укутался в одеяло, поворачиваясь на левый бок. В душе так пусто, словно никакой души уже и нет. Возможно, ей повезло больше, и она ютится где-то на дне моря. Ее-то уж точно никто не спасал.

\- Все будет хорошо. Мы вместе... И мы тебе поможем, - мама прижалась губами к его макушке, хотя даже в детстве так не делала. А Чунмён еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько опустошенным, будто его вывернули наизнанку и хорошенько встряхнули. Хотелось крикнуть на весь мир «Эй, душа, вернись!», но вряд ли она его услышит, скрытая за кубометрами морской воды.  
***

Чунмён ненавидел, когда у лекционного зала собиралась толпа студентов, чтобы обсудить какую-нибудь ерунду. Приходилось протискиваться между ними, случайно касаться их, а этого Чунмён ненавидел вдвойне. Он спокойно выдохнул, оказавшись в аудитории, наконец, избавляя себя от чужих любопытных взглядов. Вроде не первоклашки, взрослые люди, а на новеньких смотрят так, словно перед ними не человек, а инопланетянин, свалившийся с Плутона. Чунмён оглядел зал, выбирая самое неприметное место, где можно будет отсидеться незамеченным. Когда прозвенел звонок, аудитория стала заполняться студентами. Пришел преподаватель. 

Пожилая женщина со смешной прической, словно к затылку был прикреплен заячий хвостик, поприветствовала всех студентов кивком и приступила сразу к лекции, не объясняя никаких организационных моментов. Чунмён пытался слушать ее первые три минуты, затем под тихий монотонный голос просто-напросто уснул и проснулся, когда кто-то растолкал его за плечи. Девушка, его одногруппница, наверное, сказала, что пары в этой аудитории закончены, представилась старостой и что-то там еще. Чунмён пассивно кивнул, закидывая тетрадь в рюкзак и, не дожидаясь девушку, вышел из зала.

Психолог советовал ему общаться с людьми, заводить новые знакомства и находить с ними общие интересы, чтобы можно было разделить их напополам. Чунмён был жадным, свои главные интересы – чтение, музыку и писательство – делить ни с кем не хотелось, а других интересов у него не было. Спасали социальные сети, где можно было общаться без вреда для личного пространства.

\- Люди в интернете – суррогат реальных людей. Ты что любишь больше – кофе или цикорий? – спрашивал Чунмёна психолог – мужчина тридцати пяти лет, довольно плотный, но статный на внешность. Чунмён не всегда понимал, к чему тот клонит своими совершенно не к теме вопросами.

\- Кофе, - но что-то все равно заставляло его отвечать так, как есть, без ехидства. Словно кабинет, в котором он сидел, вытягивал из него все жизненные соки, впитывая их в стены через перистые клубы дыма, исходящие от ароматических свеч. Сил на ложь не оставалось. – Ненавижу цикорий.

\- С людьми так же. Виртуальные люди, как цикорий: они приятные, не такие горькие, как кофе, но если задуматься, в них нет никакого вкуса, слишком мягко, не по-настоящему. А реальные люди, те, что нас окружают, и есть кофе. Больше всего на свете мы боимся к ним привыкнуть и стать от них зависимыми. 

После сеансов с психологом Чунмён возвращался домой никакой в буквальном смысле. Родители параллельно с психологом пытались заполнить его пустоту, но вместо чего-то существенного заделывали душевную брешь всяким мусором. Внутри Чунмён был похож на засоренные трубы, где грязно и тесно, не протиснуться. Оставалось ждать одного единственного толчка, чтобы весь сор смыло в канализацию. А пока все забивалось, забивалось, образовываясь в свалку таких размеров, что в Greenpeace давно забили бы тревогу.

Когда психолог спрашивал его о попытке суицида, Чунмён пожимал плечами и повторял придуманную собой чушь – «нелепая случайность». Расстаться с жизнью не было каким-то наваждением или необходимостью, просто Чунмён проснулся в одно совершенно обычное утро и понял, что все как-то глупо и бессмысленно, поэтому...а почему бы и нет? Одна единственная причина, которой, наверное, можно было оправдать суицид, по меркам Чунмёна, утонула вместе с его душой. Чунмён вообще-то не особо верил в существование души, но, по крайней мере, незаинтересованность в жизни можно было скинуть на нее. Душа болит, чем не отговорка для всех проделанных глупостей? На самом деле, болела у Чунмёна только голова из-за чрезмерной на день дозы кофеина. Поэтому он перестал пить кофе, а потом и вовсе пересел на цикорий. Вопреки себе. Полюбить суррогат он так и не смог, но возвращаться снова к кофе боялся. Сплошные метафоры, метафоры, метафоры.

В виртуальном мире было легче всего спрятаться, не прячась. Ты в сети, ты онлайн, ты посылаешь кучу смайлов своему собеседнику, все равно никто не узнает, что на самом деле Ты сидишь уже которую неделю, запертый в своей комнате, из реальных людей разговаривал только с психологом и со своей мамой. «К доктору Пак в пять часов, не забудь, сынок». «Да, мам». Спасибо, что напоминаешь мне об этом каждые пять минут – уже про себя. И в этот момент уж точно не до улыбок. 

\- Привет, - кто-то перехватил Чунмёна в коридоре, отводя его к окну. Чунмён с недовольством вынырнул из своих мыслей, словно из плавного размеренного потока. Там было так приятно, уютно и без посторонних. Он посмотрел на нарушителя своего личного пространства, которым оказался парень примерно того же возраста, что и Чунмён, возможно, на год-два старше. На первый взгляд не поймешь.

\- Мы знакомы, - улыбнулся тот, не дождавшись от Чунмёна никакой реакции. Чунмён, не скрывая эмоций на лице, удивился. Парня этого он видел впервые, хотя и было в нем что-то смутно знакомое.  
\- Разве?  
Кивок.  
\- Я тебя не помню, - признался Чунмён, всматриваясь в его лицо. Отметил про себя, что парень красивый, на этом все. Красивых людей в этом мире пруд пруди.  
\- Из-за тебя я неделю пролежал с пневмонией. Ты выбрал удачный весенний день, чтобы прыгнуть в холодное море. 

Последним предложением Чунмёна ударило под дых. Он не задыхался, но ощущал, как между ребрами просовывают длинную веревку и перевязывают каждое узлами. Что-то похожее на мимолетный страх. Сбежать из одного университета в другой, чтобы никто не смотрел на него как на психа, и, по иронии судьбы, оказаться в группе с парнем, который его спас. Чунмён очень надеялся, что это не родители «постарались». 

\- Ты бы видел сейчас свое лицо, - усмехнулся Крис. Кажется, если Чунмёну не изменяла память, именно так назвала мать парня, который спас Чунмён. – Расслабься, я никому не скажу.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Что зачем?  
\- Зачем тогда надо было мне об этом напоминать? – закатил глаза Чунмён, раздражаясь всякий раз на бессмысленные поступки.  
\- Разве не будет честным, если ты скажешь мне спасибо? – Крис издевался, судя по вспыхнувшему задорному блеску в глазах.  
\- Спасибо за то, что оказался шилом в заднице, - угрюмо. Чунмён дождался, пока мимо них пройдет толпа, и зашагал в сторону выхода. На пару он все равно опоздал.  
\- Подожди, - услышал Чунмён за спиной, когда проходил мимо ворот. Он не повернулся, игнорируя одногруппника - самого неуместного спасителя за всю историю человечества, пока ему не крикнули вслед:  
\- Ты не хотел умирать. – Чунмён остановился, повернувшись лицом к догнавшему его Крису. Любопытство перевесило.

\- С чего ты решил? – ладно, во второй раз Крис казался чуточку красивее, чем виделось в первый. Но это было как лирическое отступление. Мысли же всегда бились в голове в разнобой. Это все равно что читать про Наполеона, но думать в этот момент о том, что в книге истории триста четырнадцать страниц, а ты до сих пор на шестой. Наполеон тем временем становится первым консулом, а информация по-прежнему мимо тебя, потому что «еще целых триста восемь страниц до конца книги». И снова - лирическое отступление.

\- Не продумано. К таким делам подходят более обстоятельно, - со знанием дела оповестил его Крис.  
\- Ты в этом спец, что ли?  
\- Прочел «Сто и одно самоубийство» от корки до корки, - поддакнул тот. Точно издевался. - Могу доказать, - не отступал от своего. Чунмён не понимал, почему парень такой настырный. Внешне – полная противоположность всему настырному. – Ты просто не умеешь жить.

\- И? – Чунмён осмотрел местность, проверяя ее на наличие камер. Сейчас из-за дерева выпрыгнет режиссер и съемочная группа, у девушки в розовой форме и с кепкой на голове в руках будет баннер «Улыбнитесь, вас снимает скрытая камера». Потому что все происходящее, как для шоу. Наигранно и с пафосом. – Будешь меня учить?

\- Мне не сложно. – Чунмён покрутил пальцем у виска. Улыбка Криса стала еще довольнее. – Тебе ведь должно быть все равно, разве нет? А это просто ни к чему не обязывающая авантюра. – Крис протянул Чунмён листок. – Адрес моей электронной почты. Можешь прислать пустое письмо, я тебе вышлю план на выходные.

\- Заключение из психиатрии тоже желательно выслать, чтобы я знал, чем ты болен, - но Чунмён взял листок и, аккуратно сложив, спрятал его в карман. Вообще-то это было даже весело. И странно обжигающе, как горячий кофе.  
***

\- Знаешь чем отличается калифорнийский Диснейленд от парижского?  
\- Не был ни там, ни там. – Чунмён рассматривал карту города, пытаясь определить улицу, в которой они сейчас находились. Выходные наступили слишком быстро: Чунмён только вчера получил по почте план от Криса, а уже сегодня стоял посреди незнакомой улицы в Париже. Никто из парней не знал французского, а английский Криса парижане воспринимали с каким-то презрительным снисхождением, словно тот говорил на тарабарском. В фильмах французы казались намного приветливее.

\- Диснейленд в Париже – как сказка. Такое чувство, что это отдельный, выкроенный на нашей планете мирок, где все эти существа в костюмах - самые настоящие.  
\- Ты здесь уже был?  
\- В детстве. Но помню только разноцветные леденцы и горки.

\- … и это бесполезная информация. Так нам до площади не добраться. Включай уже свое обаяние и выпытывай дорогу у парижанок, - Чунмён подтолкнул Криса к проходящим мимо них девушкам. В такие моменты Крис меньше всего был похож на идиота. Он становился, как французские пижоны, снисходительно серьезным, но приветливым, фальшиво улыбался и говорил медленно, растягивая слова. В этот раз повезло. Одна из девушек знала английский и объяснила Крису маршрут. А еще отдала свой номер телефона, который Крис выкинул в урну, когда они с Чунмён дошли до остановки. Чунмён возвел глаза к небу, мысленно прося главного небесного заседателя о снисхождении – следить за Крисом не входило в его планы. И уж тем более радоваться на совершенно не волнующие его вещи.

\- Полюбить жизнь, побывав в парижском Диснейленде? – словно подытоживая спор всей недели, проговорил Чунмён, закидывая руки за голову и скрепляя пальцы в замок на затылке. Двухэтажный автобус плавно, словно маленький автомобиль, ехал по дороге, изредка тормозя на остановках, которые походили на красивые арки. Второй этаж, открытый для солнца. Чунмён закрыл глаза и подставил лицо полуденным лучам. Крис повторил за Чунмёном, откидываясь на спинку кресла, только нацепил на переносицу черные очки.

\- Думаю, этого недостаточно. Париж – отправной пункт, начало для всего безумия.  
\- Хочешь исколесить весь мир? – Чунмён облизнул пересохшие губы, мысленно представляя апельсиновый вкус на языке. – Купим хиппи-мобиль и будем разъезжать на нем, словно цирк Шапито?  
\- Я бедный студент, мне до этого несколько десятков лет работать. Я тебе потом расскажу. Там все намного проще.

Чунмён надумал задать еще пару вопросов, но ветер так приятно ласкал скулы, солнце грело кожу, вылизывая ее, будто шершавым язычком. Было лениво и расслабляло, как после успокоительного. Чунмён подумал, что если это сон, то просыпаться он пока не хочет.

Крис не соврал: Диснейленд в Париже правда был похож на сказочный мир. Необыкновенно, слов недостаточно, чтобы выразить все волшебство, которое витало в воздухе жаренным поп-корном, сладкой ватой и леденцами-радугой. Больше всего Чунмёну понравились горки «Индиана Джонс». Сначала они медленно проехали пещеру, с потолка которой свисали светящиеся сталактиты, такие яркие, словно наполненные фосфором. Затем поезд ускорился, они катились мимо степей, и всегда казалось, что макушка головы встретится с каким-нибудь камнем. Но самым дивным и неописуемым оказалось лазерное шоу в главном замке Диснея. Вот уж точно сказка - все герои выбрались с альбомных страниц мультипликаторов и веселили детей и взрослых песнями и танцами. Чунмён сохранил эти воспоминания на жестком диске своей памяти, надеясь, что они пусть и померкнут со временем, но не выветрятся из головы. Забывать такое было бы несправедливо и кощунственно. 

К сожалению, ночью пришлось вернуться в отель, потому что ранним утром им нужно было быть уже в аэропорту. Чунмён лежал на своей кровати, прокручивая сегодняшний день, как двигатель кружил чашки на карусели.

\- Спасибо за Диснейленд, - Чунмён повернулся на бок. Напротив него, на другой кровати, сидел Крис, прислонившись спиной к изголовью. Между пальцами зажат карандаш, а на коленях лежал блокнот с Микки Маусом, который Крис выиграл в тире. Задумчивое выражение лица и полное отсутствие в этой комнате. Чунмён не стал повторяться. Подмял под голову подушку и продолжил наблюдать за Крисом. Красивым его можно было назвать сто тысяч раз, но такое определение для Криса казалось вычурным. Это все равно, что назвать одинаково красивыми сад у бабушки и одно из чудес света - Висячие сады Семирамиды. Чунмён прикусил язык за излишнюю сентиментальную гиперболизацию. 

\- Не за что, - спустя десять минут ответил Крис, словно у него была врожденная тормозная реакция. – Держи, - он кинул Чунмёну блокнот и карандаш.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Напиши несколько дел, которые ты порываешься сделать, но по какой-то причине не можешь закончить или наоборот то, что ты мог бы сделать, но не делал.

Чунмён не стал спорить с Крисом об идиотизме затеянного, понимая, что это бесполезно, к тому же ему было интересно. Он нахмурил брови, напрягая извилины. Один пункт всплыл в голове автоматически, еще два пришлось вспоминать. В сумме получилось всего три. Чунмён вернул блокнот Крису, который тут же начал перечислять вслух написанные пункты.

\- Собрать мозаику в тысяча двести деталей… – зачитал он первую строчку, вопросительно посмотрев на Чунмёна.  
\- Три года пытаюсь собрать, - устало проговорил Чунмён. На веки, словно тяжелые глыбы льда, начал наваливаться сон. – Картина сложная, однотонная, пока собираешь, все перед глазами размывается в сплошное черное пятно.  
\- Собираешь Квадрат Малевича? - пошутил Крис.  
\- Космос, - не отреагировав на шутку.  
– Спеть в караоке-баре песню поп-певицы? Сыграть в гонку в гипермаркете?  
\- Друзья, - коротко объяснил Чунмён. Крис кивнул.  
\- Всего три пункта? Не густо. Нужно додумать хотя бы два.  
\- Больше ничего в голову не приходит, - пожал плечами Чунмён. – Додумай сам.  
\- Так неправильно. Это же твоя жизнь. – Крис вздохнул. – Может, влюбиться? – предложил он, не придумав ничего более оригинального.  
\- Влюбиться просто. Люди на каждом шагу влюбляются. Это же мимолетное чувство.  
\- Если просто, кто у тебя первый в этом списке? Сузим круг - назови кого-то из нашей группы, - быстро добавил Крис.  
Чунмён задумался.  
\- Ммм… Скорее всего, Чанёль.  
\- Чанёль?? Этот придурок?  
\- Этот придурок - твой лучший друг, - рассмеялся Чунмён.  
\- Дружба не умаляет его идиотизм. Ничего не поделаешь, - с наигранной обреченностью в голове сказал Крис. – Что тебе в нем нравится?  
\- Он веселый, у него длинные ноги и…  
\- У меня тоже длинные, - перебил его Крис, выглядя при этом оскорбленным. Чунмён закатил глаза.  
\- Ладно, если влюбиться легко, то полюбить сложнее. Четвертый пункт – полюбить, - записывая в блокнот. – План под кодовым названием «Полюбить жизнь» готов.  
\- Собрать мозаику, спеть песню поп-певицы в караоке, сыграть в гонку в гипермаркете, влюбиться…  
\- Полюбить, - исправил Крис.  
\- Полюбить, - поддакнул Чунмён. – Этих пунктов хватит, чтобы полюбить жизнь? – с сомнением протянул он.  
\- Не попробуешь – не узнаешь. – Крис потянулся к лампе и щелкнул по выключателю, гася свет в их номере. 

Чунмён подумал, все эти разговоры, пункты - наивно, глупо и по-детски. Зато весело. 

\- Крис, - тихо позвал Чунмён, внезапно вспоминая вопрос, который хотел задать ему в течение дня.  
\- Чунмён, - словно в ответ по рации. Чунмён фыркнул, но тут же заткнулся, переходя к сути.  
\- Что ты делал в тот день на закрытом пирсе?

В их номере либо отсутствовали часы, либо тишина была настолько плотной, что сжала минутные и секундные стрелки в тиски, чтобы они не нарушали безмятежную ночь лишними звуками. Крис подозрительно долго не отвечал, словно уснул, но Чунмён все равно затаил дыхание и ждал. 

\- Гулял, - наконец ответили ему безэмоциональным голосом. Никакого паясничества или фамильярности, будто на соседней кровати лежал не Крис, а Папа Римский. 

\- Один в закрытом пирсе в будний учебный день? 

На этот раз Крис не произнес ни слова. Может быть, и вправду уснул. Спустя какое-то время Чунмён расслышал едва различимое сопение. 

Лухань, один из друзей Криса, рассказал Чунмёну по секрету, что Крис за лето очень изменился. Словно в Европе с него сняли дубликат, причем явно некачественный, очень фальшивый и отправили обратно домой вместо оригинала. Наверное, из-за того, что Чунмён знал Криса всего неделю, он не замечал за ним наигранности в смехе, дурачливости и улыбках, но если судить со слов его друзей, то Крис стал совсем другим. Иногда, когда Чунмён возвращался мысленно на пристань, размышлял о том, что пришел он туда с конкретной целью, без цели на старый пирс он бы не сунулся, в голову приходили глупые, а может, и не глупые мысли - что полюбить жизнь требовалось не только ему. 

Возможно, Крису это требовалось даже больше, чем самому Чунмёну.  
*** Птицы бесновались, летая из стороны в сторону и портя идеальность кристального неба чернильными взмахами крыльев, рассекали воздух на молекулы. Громко и призывно каркали, словно в преддверии дождя распевали шаманские песни. Чунмён наблюдал за ними, сидя у перил пристани - той самой заброшенной старой пристани - только в этот раз не вертикально лицом к морю, а горизонтально –к ней боком. Напротив него точно так же расположился Крис, откинув голову на железную решетку и закрыв глаза. Светлые волосы были собраны в высокий хвостик, отчего Крис казался непривычно забавным. Он беззаботно пел песню себе под нос, не замечая ничего вокруг. Чунмён пытался вслушаться, но из-за карканья ворон и шума моря ни слова не смог расслышать. 

Чунмён провел пальцами по сырой дощечке моста, обнаружив там неровности и небольшую щель. Расковырял ее до дыры размером с глазное яблоко, заработав при этом себе несколько заноз на подушечках. Теперь можно было увидеть прямо под собой кусочек моря, черного-черного, словно демоническое око или омут, который манил к себе бесконечной темнотой. Словно смотришь в дверной глазок, по ту сторону которого Тартар. 

Солнце уже неделю пряталось среди туч, которые переливались металлическим блеском из-за последних выживших в осени лучей. Чунмён слегка скатился с решеток, чтобы дотянуться до Криса ногой и, пнув его в подошву ботинка, обратить на себя внимание. 

\- Ну что? – не выдержал Крис после четвертого пинка.  
\- Скоро дождь начнется. Лучше уйти прежде, чем нас затопит, - сказал Чунмён, тыча пальцем в зыбкое, словно песок, небо, которое с минуты на минуту грозилось треснуть дождем и рассыпаться мириадами алмазных осколков на бледное море.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь промокал до нитки?  
\- Сотню раз.  
\- Разве не приятно? – улыбнулся Крис. – Когда капли стекают с волос, путаются в ресницах, когда одежда липнет к телу и становится немного холодно, до мурашек по телу.  
\- Приятно, - согласился Чунмён. Волны моря выгладило хладнокровным ветром до неподвижной, словно застывшей во времени, глади, и стало совсем тихо. Даже карканье ворон из черных плотных звуков превратились в прозрачную, пустую мелодию. 

\- Знаешь, что мне всегда хотелось сделать? – Крис поднялся на ноги и, стряхнув с джинсовых брюк деревянные стружки от дощечек моста, встал в полный рост, закрывая собой обзор на половину неба. Не дождавшись ответа от Чунмёна, который не знал, о чем мечтал Крис, и вообще мало, что он нем знал, тот продолжил. – Закричать так истошно, используя все свои силы, чтобы больно было голосовым связкам, и докричаться до другого берега. Словно все, что накопилось внутри меня, выплеснулось бы через крик…и кто-то, все это время находившийся напротив, меня услышал. 

\- Всегда хотелось, но это глупо как-то, - признался Чунмён. Он подставил лицо к небу, закрывая глаза и чувствуя, как по векам застучали первые капли дождя. В этот момент в барабанные перепонки мощно ударило, словно ультразвуковой стрелой. Крис вытягивал протяжное «ааа» несколько секунд, а потом так же резко, как и начав, прекратил, повернувшись лицом к Чунмёну. Он смотрел на него радостными и блестящими, словно фантик от конфет, глазами, как у ребенка, который еще верит в чудеса. 

\- Попробуй! Это здорово, - слегка с придыханием проговорил он, протягивая Чунмён руку и заставляя того подняться. Дождь нервно застучал по зеркалу моря, раскалывая его на всплески. Капли скользили ручными змейками по лицу, терялись в волосах, путались в ресницах, забирались под одежду, заставляя тело заболеть мурашками. Действительно, необыкновенно приятно. 

Крис снова закричал, не обращая внимания на то, что губы мокли под дождем. Чунмён неуверенно открыл рот, закрыл, снова открыл, имитируя рыбу, что выбросило волной на берег, и она задыхалась вне своего родного дома. А потом нахлынуло. Будто волны собрались в цунами и, накинувшись на сушу, вернули рыбу в море. Чунмён закричал, ощущая, как его внутренняя свалка опустошается, весь сор, скопившийся благодаря родителям и психологу, выкидывало в воздух и топило в водоеме. Эмоции захлестнули с головой. Он не знал, кричали ли они с Крисом в унисон, на самом деле, слышал он только себя; докричались ли они до противоположного берега. Но тяжелые вздохи, высушенное горло, в которое лишь изредка попадали капли дождя, печаль, растаявшая в груди, словно глыба льда, делали Чунмёна по-идиотски счастливым. И Крис, и Чунмён промокли до нитки, но холода пока не чувствовали.

\- Ну как? – жутко довольным, хоть и слегка охрипшим голосом спросил он.  
\- Мы идиоты, - заключил Чунмён и рассмеялся. Почему-то стало так легко, словно его наполнили гелием. Он был готов прямо сейчас взлететь в небо.  
\- Счастливые идиоты, - поправил Крис. Но былой блеск в его глазах отчего-то пропал. Чунмёну вдруг стало не по себе. Воздушный шарик мгновенно лопнул, так и не коснувшись подушки неба.

Едва успев на последнюю маршрутку, они протиснулись через толпу людей в конец автобуса, останавливаясь около крайнего окна. Чунмён схватился за ручку, что вкреплялась в спинку кресла, чтобы не упасть из покачивающегося туда-сюда транспорта. Крис держался за поручень и возвышался над Чунмён, как Дубайский небоскреб над одноэтажным домиком, хотя раньше Чунмён не обращал внимания на такую разницу в росте. Он сжался, как маленький бродяжный щенок, промокнувший под дождем, и спиной привалился к окну, чтобы хоть ненамного, но увеличить расстояние между ним и Крисом. Крис, будто бы специально, сделал шаг вперед, одной рукой хватаясь за ручку, второй прикладывая ладонью к окну рядом с плечом Чунмёна. От него пахло дождем, деревянными стружкой и потерянными надеждами, несмотря на то, что Крис всеми силами пытался доказать, что любит жизнь и научит этому Чунмёна. Свет в автобусе погас после последней остановки в старом городе и не включался до первой в новом. Ребро ладони Криса задевало пальцы Чунмён, отчего по телу заискрилось теплом, и холод отступил на второй план. Чунмён прижимался щекой к мокрой толстовке Криса и думал, что еще никогда в жизни он не встречал человека, с которым было бы и легко, и тяжело в одно время. Легко было во всем; тяжело – в скрытном. Чунмён научился доверять Крису, а сам Крис никогда не пускал его в свою жизнь, предпочитая жить жизнью Чунмёна. 

\- Через две остановки моя, - напомнил Чунмён, поднимая голову вверх. Крис кивнул, мимолетно касаясь губами его лба, и, схватив за рукав куртки, с извинениями начал проталкиваться между людьми. Когда они вышли на нужной остановке, слабо, как на последнем издыхании, моросил дождь. Холод разрастался колючками, больно покалывая по коже. Чунмён посмотрел на небо, прежде чем позвонить в дом. Оно было абсолютно черным, и лишь крошечная звезда, мерцающая молочным светом, напоминала о том, что там, над землей, тоже есть жизнь. 

Мама Чунмён встретила их легкой руганью на тему «Вы же могли простудиться и заболеть пневмонией», затем предложила горячий чай с медом и лимоном. Чунмён отказался за себя и за Криса, объясняя тем, что им нужно для начала переодеться и просохнуть, а после этого он сам все приготовит.

\- Ложитесь лучше спать. Вам же завтра на работу, - предложил Крис, мягко улыбнувшись. Женщина тепло улыбнулась в ответ. Она полюбила Криса, словно второго сына. Ее радовало то, что у Чунмёна наконец-то появился друг, с которым он пропадал целыми днями где-то на улице или у них дома. Крис внушал доверие и излучал внутреннюю силу, благоприятно влияющую на ее сына, так она думала. Мама кивнула, взъерошив и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы Чунмёна и, пожелав спокойной ночи, ушла в спальню.

Парни поднялись на второй этаж, где находилась комната Чунмёна, семейная библиотека и комната, в которой валялись старые вещи. 

\- Не наступи на Плутон! – Чунмён остановил Криса, когда тот, не смотря под ноги, зашел в комнату. На полу была собрана отдельными кусочками мозаика: в центре – Солнце, рядом Меркурий, Венера, возле окна Земля, Марс и Юпитер, а оставшиеся планеты около двери и по углам. Сложнее всего было собирать космическое пространство со скоплениями звезд, туманными разводами и прочими неизвестными телами, которые Крис окрестил как экзопланеты. 

\- Они находятся вне Солнечной системы и обращаются вокруг звезд, - объяснял он в тот день, когда Чунмён пригласил Криса к себе домой в первый раз, чтобы собрать мозаику. Чунмён перед этим убрался в комнате, передвинул мебель к стенам, освобождая место для пазлов. Для начала они скучковали детальки по цвету, затем поочередно собирали каждую кучку в картинку, которая превращалась в планету. На это нелегкое дело ушло около недели. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть: соединить планеты, как на представленной картинке, и дособирать пространство между ними.

\- Иди в ванную первый. Я тебе потом занесу вещи. Оставлю на тумбе, - распорядился Чунмён, выталкивая Криса обратно в коридор. Перепрыгнув через Плутон и Нептун, он обогнул Солнце и подошел к Земле, с которой ветром из открытой форточки сдуло несколько пазлов. Он вернул их на место, чтобы на маленькой копии их планеты не было брешей. Чунмён усмехнулся уголком губ – у большинства подростков звездный потолок, а у него на полу космос. 

Чунмён достал из шкафа вещи Криса, футон, на котором тот спал, и книгу Марк Твена - Крис читал ее перед сном. Чунмён вспомнил, что в ванной в стаканчике есть зубная щетка Криса, всякие средства для умывания и его синяя мочалка. Чунмён вздохнул как-то судорожно, словно вдох прошелся лезвием по горлу. Сложилось такое чувство, что они живут вместе и встречаются, словно пара, хотя все было совсем не так. А то, что Крис проводил в доме Чунмён больше, чем в своем, абсолютно точно ничего не значило. То есть совсем. Ничего. 

Чунмён остановился около двери в ванную комнату, прислушавшись – кажется, вода текла из крана, а не из душевой. Он постучался, дожидаясь ответа – видеть Криса голым уж точно не входило в его планы, может быть, иногда, где-то в своих снах, но об этом необязательно кому-то знать. 

\- Крис, я зайду? – тихо.

Чунмён, почувствовав неладное, схватился за дверную ручку и открыл дверь. Вспомнились потухшие карие глаза и пустынная пристань. Крис стоял около умывальника, прижавшись лбом к зеркалу и схватившись пальцами за раковину. Костяшки побелели, словно он пытался руками разломить мрамор. Крис наполовину был раздет, футболка тряпкой валялась под ногами, и Чунмён не знал, куда деть глаза - то, что он увидел, тупым концом дубинки ударило под дых, отчего Чунмён почувствовал легкую тошноту. Под каждой лопаткой Криса было вырисовано два уродливых рубца, словно кто-то пытался его расшить и лишить костей. Кожа в этих местах была некрасиво сморщенная, будто обугленная. Чунмён прикрыл рот ладонью, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Тревога пульсировала в висках, расстилаясь лиловым туманом перед глазами. 

\- Противно? – чересчур спокойным голосом поинтересовался Крис, но взгляд, которым он буравил Чунмён через отражение в зеркале, выдавал его с потрохами. В его зрачках засохло море.

Чунмён помотал головой, не в силах произнести ни слова. Тело одеревенело, словно он с макушки до пят превратился в дерево, осталось только корни пустить, обрасти листвой и застыть на века, принося себя в жертву природе. Чунмён мыслями подтолкнул сам себя, чтобы подойти к Крису поближе. Тот не шевелился, притворяясь вторым деревом с ободранной древесиной. Чунмён невесомо, словно поцелуй ветра, прикоснулся к рубцу под левой лопаткой, скользя по нему подушечками пальцев, как по лунной дуге. Под уродливым шрамом билось хрупкое сердце. Кожа Криса была горячей, поэтому он вздрогнул, почувствовав холодные пальцы Чунмён на своей спине. А Чунмёну просто хотелось доказать, что не шрамы уродуют человека, а поступки, но выражаться вслух он не умел.

Прикрыв глаза, Чунмён прижался к рубцу губами, простояв так несколько секунд. Затем уткнулся носом в средний позвонок Криса и прошептал:  
\- Кажется, ты потерял свои крылья.  
Шепот Криса был в два раза громче из-за сквозившей в голосе обреченности:  
\- Кажется, меня их лишили.

Чунмён сомневался, правильно ли он поступает, оставляя Криса одного в ванной, но волнение не успело перерасти во что-то большее, потому что тот вернулся очень быстро. С выкрашенных в светло-пшеничный цвет волос стекала пресная вода и мелкими каплями приземлялась на Солнце.  
\- Я постелил тебе на футоне, - пытаясь сгладить неловкость, сообщил Чунмён. Крис кивнул. По-прежнему было неудобно молчать, поэтому Чунмён, схватив сменные вещи и полотенце, вышел из комнаты.  
\- Черт, - выругался он, почувствовав пяткой кусочек Плутона, который зацепил на пороге.  
Вокруг них вращались планеты, а они до сих пор не умели правильно жить, чтобы не было тяжело, грустно подумал Чунмён, вставая под горячие струи воды.  
Искупавшись и высувшись маминым феном, Чунмён вернулся в свою комнату, надеясь на то, что Крис уже спит, завернувшись в одеяло, словно в кокон. Возможно, Крис и спал, но только не на футоне, а на кровати Чунмёна. И в одеяло не завернулся, просто укрыл ноги. Чунмён прилег поверх одеяла, глядя в стерильный белый потолок, которому не хватало жизни. Жизнь-жизнь-жизнь. Все мысли крутились вокруг нее.

\- Рассказать сказку? – голос Криса прозвучал так внезапно и громко, словно раскатный гром глубокой ночью. Чунмён повернул голову в его сторону и, встретившись с ним глазами, зажмурился вместо кивка.

\- В одном славном королевстве жила маленькая девочка, которой нравилось гулять в саду. Она любила сказки, а там были статуи с горгульями, эльфами, гномами и другими мифическими существами. Но больше всего девочке нравились ангелы с красивыми белыми крыльями и золотистыми кудрявыми волосами. Поэтому она решила, что когда вырастет, то у нее обязательно родится ангел. Когда она повзрослела, то забыла о том, что загадала в детстве, перестала увлекаться мифическими существами и верить в сказки, вышла замуж и родила на свет самого обычного ребенка, но это не мешало ей его любить. Однажды, в зимнюю стужу, колеса ее машины перекрутило на льду, и она врезалась в столб, ударившись лбом о руль. Через несколько дней в больнице проснулась той самой маленькой девочкой, которая любила ангелов. Вернувшись домой и увидев своего сына, она посмотрела на него, как на прокаженного. Мальчику тогда было двенадцать лет. Она не верила, что у нее мог родиться самый простой ребенок, поэтому одной ночью, тихо выбравшись из постели, чтобы не разбудить мужа, взяла на кухне нож и пошла в комнату к сыну. Тот спал, лежа на животе и проснулся только тогда, когда мама прикоснулась лезвием к его коже под лопаткой. Он закричал, потому что было больно. Когда в комнату забежал папа, мама уже сделала разрез под второй лопаткой. Последнее, что он от нее слышал в ту ночь - «Я просто хотела найти его крылья». 

Во рту Чунмёна пересохло и онемело, словно горящая свеча стекала по губам восковыми каплями и застывала на нёбе. Что-то подсказывало, что это не сказка, а быль, но Чунмён упорно это отвергал, боясь правды. Губы Криса дрогнули в улыбке, как у старого клоуна, который устал веселить детей. Который хотел сесть в свое уютное кресло и умереть под грустную музыку.

\- Ее признали невменяемой и поместили в психбольницу. Первые полгода мы с отцом навещали маму, но потом у нее начались осложнения и ее перевели в другую клинику закрытого типа. Я забыл про собственную мать на девять лет, - покончив со сказочной прелюдией, Крис перешел на быль. Впервые он рассказывал что-то о себе. К тому же настолько личное, казалось, что слишком личное, там, где Чунмёну не место. Но Чунмён все равно впитывал в себя каждое его слово, чтобы ничего не упустить. Крис продолжил:

\- Этой весной, в апреле, она сбежала из клиники и по памяти нашла свой старый дом. Когда я открыл дверь и увидел на пороге женщину, старую, всю в морщинах и с обвисшими мешками под глазами, я подумал, что это мертвец, вылезший из склепа. Она плакала и просила у меня прощения, а я видел в ней только вырезанную из общей семейной фотографии фигурку. Я не знаю, что бы сделал, впустил ли ее в дом или захлопнул дверь перед ее носом, даже подумать не успел, потому что приехал отец. Ему позвонили из той клиники и сообщили о побеге жены. Папа оттаскивал ее от меня во второй раз, - Крис глубоко вздохнул. - Ты же не решишь, что я сумасшедший, только потому что моя мать была такой? - на всякий случай спросил он, резко сменив тон.

\- Ты дурак? – почему-то обиделся Чунмён. Не хотелось, чтобы Крис снова притворялся. – Что произошло в мае? Почему ты пришел на пристань? – задал он свой постоянный вопрос. Но ответ на него был очень важен.  
\- Наверное, по той же причине, что и ты. Только подготовился более основательно. Я даже промотал в голове картину собственной смерти: кровь по запястьям, полет в море и пустота. Но потом я увидел тебя, то, как ты падаешь и не выплываешь на поверхность, и понял, что после этого же все, конец, абсолютное ничто. Стало как-то страшно и за себя, и за тебя. Хотя тебя тогда я еще не знал. Ну, а что дальше, ты знаешь.

Чунмён коснулся пальцами пальцев Криса и несильно их сжал. Крис улыбнулся. Хотелось верить, что в этот раз искренне.  
\- Глупая причина быть несчастным? – Крис вцепился взглядом в глаза Чунмён, ожидая от него ответа.  
\- Даже плохая погода может сделать человека несчастным и обиженным на всю жизнь. Это вовсе не глупо. Просто…так бывает. - Заметив, что Крис расслабился, словно выговорившись, свалил со своих плеч тяжелый груз, Чунмён поднялся с кровати и перелег на футон, выключая ночник.  
Ему снились ангелы, поломанные крылья и пристань, на которую приходили потерянные люди.  
***

Чунмён окинул кафе быстрым взглядом, оценивая обстановку. Людей было не так мало, как хотелось бы. Чунмён не знал, о чем переживает больше: опозориться, упав с деревянного стула, ножки которого страшно неустойчиво поддерживали его вес, или опозориться, спев песню дрожащим или, что хуже, писклявым от волнения голосом. Крис сидел за столиком около сцены, заказав у официанта черный кофе с молоком, и смотрел на Чунмёна, расплывшись в широкой улыбке. Видеть Криса таким – беззаботным и радостным – Чунмёну нравилось больше, чем грустным и потерянным, но причина, из-за которой его друг веселился, Чунмён не особо нравилась. Ждал, наверное, когда зал поднимет его на смех. Чунмён жутко волновался, отчего ладони вспотели, а правая нога постоянно дергалась, словно Чунмён страдал острой формой нервоза. Поправив ремешок и устроив удобно гитару в своих руках, он вздохнул в воротник, успокаиваясь, а потом, приблизившись лицом к микрофону, сказал:  
\- Слова принадлежат женщине, которой больше нет. Музыка собственного сочинения.  
Чунмён прикрыл глаза и запел, представляя себя на пристани, где есть только море, вороны и прохладный ветер:  
\- …А во рту вкус жестяного неба. Оно и  
На самом деле в металлическом рассвете совсем жестяное,  
Словно опалённые нервы, деревья застыли.  
Всю ночь снилось мне истребленье и разрушенье, или  
Конвейер, на нём перерезанные глотки. А мы с тобой  
В сером «шевроле» пьём яд бегущих мимо газонов…*

Когда Чунмён закончил петь, в зале стало тихо, словно за время его песни, по полу прокатился открытый баллончик с усыпляющим газом, и всех присутствующих уморило сном. Послышались редкие хлопки, затем чуть громче, не бурные овации, как при предыдущем исполнителе, но и этого вполне хватило, чтобы выдохнуть спокойно. Чунмён перекрутил ремешок, закидывая гитару за спину, поклонился слушателям и сбежал по ступенькам, садясь за столик. 

\- Это песня поп-певицы? – с сомнением протянул Крис, выглядя при этом слегка удивленным.  
\- Нет. Это из стихотворения Сильвии Плат. Я наложил свою музыку…и вот. Все настолько плохо? – расстроился Чунмён. Он любил петь, но из-за неуверенности в своем голосе, никогда не пел при чужих людях.

\- Нет. Даже обидно: я пришел сюда, чтобы поиздеваться над твоим провалом, а приходится молча восхищаться твоим талантом. У тебя красивый голос. Ты очень грустно спел, поэтому хлопать казалось неуместно, – Крис уткнулся в пустую чашку, делая вид, что пьет кофе, но покрасневшие кончики ушей выдавали его неумение делать комплименты. 

На сцену вышла маленькая девочка в сиреневом платье. Села за белое фортепиано, выбрав для исполнения старую песню Roxette, о том, как важно слушать свое сердце. Чунмён на секунду стало завидно, что девочке, наверное, всего лет десять, а поет она лучше, чем многие современные поп-исполнители. Ему о такой силе голоса даже в свои двадцать один только мечтать. 

\- Кто такая Сильвия Плат? – спросил Крис, когда они возвращались домой. Снова к Чунмёну, в этот раз за тем, чтобы собрать мозаику до конца. В вагоне метро, кроме них и собаки, прятавшейся под креслом, никого не было.

\- Американская поэтесса, - Чунмён вытащил гитару из чехла, невесомо прикасаясь к жестяным струнам, из-за которых на пальцах у него постоянные мозоли. Поэтесса и писательница, женщина, покончившая жизнь самоубийством. Наверное, не самый удачный кумир для молодого человека, который сам с собой не в ладах.  
\- Любишь поэзию?  
\- Не особо.  
\- Почему тогда? – удивился Крис.  
\- В средней школе мне нравилась моя одноклассница. Она читала на уроках Сильвию Плат, слушала Travis и мечтала стать писателем. Кажется, я ее очень любил, что возвысил ее интересы над своими, видел в ней свой идеал. А потом ее отца перевели на работу в другой город. От нее остались только воспоминания и старые интересы. Может быть, сейчас она учится на кондитера и думать забыла про писательство, а я помню и не могу от этого отказаться.  
\- Ты поэтому решил стать писателем?  
Чунмён пожал плечами.  
\- Сейчас сложно объяснить. Просто та девочка стала для меня каким-то проводником. Теперь-то я осознаю, что живу ее мечтой, но ничего поделать не могу.  
\- Я читаю Твена, Кафку и Хемингуэя, слушаю все подряд - от попсы до фанк-рока, и мечтаю стать мультипликатором, - перечислил Крис. – Говорю это так, на всякий случай, если решишь сменить проводника.

\- Приму к сведению, - рассмеялся Чунмён. - Кстати, ты ужасно рисуешь, - вспомнил Чунмён рисунок Криса. Тогда они были в Диснейленде и вместе с другими детьми разрисовывали цветными мелками асфальт на площади. Несколько ребят собралось вокруг Криса, отгадывая, что за чудо-зверушку тот нарисовал. Остановили выбор на лисе с девятью хвостами, как у демона-лиса, заключенного в Наруто. Оказалось все намного проще - фазан с павлиньим хвостом. 

\- Это не повод, чтобы отказываться от своей мечты. - Крис отобрал у Чунмён гитару и забрынчал ужасными грубыми звуками, мучая собаку, которая прижала лапами уши и поджала хвост. - У меня нет слуха и голоса, но я с детства мечтал о своей рок-группе. Гастроли по всему миру, бешеные фанатки и дикий рок-н-ролл. Поэтому на первом курсе записался в музыкальную студию, и теперь играю в хоре на треугольнике.  
\- Псих, - Чунмён вернул гитару себе, скрывая довольную улыбку за поджатыми губами. Долго строить из себя зануду не получилось, поэтому он, в который раз за этот день, залился смехом.

Пол в комнате Чунмён превратился в самый настоящий космос. Вокруг Солнца застыли планеты, между планетами светили звезды. Крис держал в руке картинку-образец и сравнивал с тем, что они собрали. Потом кинул картонку на кровать, где лежал Чунмён, и медленными шагами прошелся по мозаике. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь целовался в космосе? – Крис лукаво подмигнул Чунмён, раскидывая руки в сторону, словно приглашая к себе. Чунмён отрицательно замотал головой, улыбаясь.

\- Да ладно тебе! Такой шанс выпадает один раз в жизни. В космосе нет кислорода, поэтому мы будем делиться друг с другом остатками своего. Романтично, разве нет? - пытаясь не рассмеяться, серьезным голосом протянул Крис. – Хватит уже прохлаждаться на кровати, приглашаю тебя на Солнце. Потом можно будет заглянуть на Меркурий, замерзнуть до ледяных носов, и согреть их на Марсе.

Чунмён покрутил пальцем у виска, но все равно поднялся, осторожно ступая по космосу. Солнце не сжигало его пятки, но дышать почему-то стало сложнее, чем обычно, словно он и вправду попал во Вселенную, где воздух был другим, сжатым до тонкого листа. Крис притянул Чунмёна в свои объятия, крепко сжимая одной рукой его талию, а потом, скользнув кончиками пальцев по губам и не услышав протеста, поцеловал. Чунмёна впервые целовали в космосе; впервые он стоял на диске Солнца и тянулся к чьим-то губам так, будто к спасению. К кислородной маске, единственной на всю Вселенную. Планеты закрутились под ногами в черную воронку, прихватывая с собой Чунмёна, поэтому он изо всех сил держался за Криса.

Когда кислород в легких закончился в буквальном смысле, Чунмён оторвался от слишком притягательных, словно обладающих особым магнетизмом, губ Криса, но цепляться за его футболку не перестал.  
\- Я хотел сказать тебе об этом еще на прошлой неделе, - Крис зарылся носом в волосы Чунмён, поцеловав в бровь. Тихий голос растекался дыханием по его коже, словно медовые капли из сот. Чунмён резко зажмурился, будто в глаза пустили пыльцу. Почему-то казалось, что дальнейшие слова Криса перевернут его теперешнюю жизнь вверх дном. - Это, конечно, твой список, но, кажется, у меня к тебе четвертый пункт.  
Чунмён открыл глаза, туго соображая. Пункт, четвертый пункт, пункт четвертый, пункт четвертый в его списке. Он недоверчиво посмотрел на Криса, где-то в глубине души ожидая слов о том, что это всего лишь розыгрыш. Фикция. Но во взгляде Криса не было ни намека на фальшивость. Правда, Чунмён снова не знал, что сказать. Вот тебе и писатель, который может перечислить около пятидесяти синонимов к слову «сказал», описать тремя страницами дождь, но не способен выразить свои чувства вслух.  
\- Ничего не отвечай, - словно прочитав мысли по эмоциям на лице Чунмён, сказал Крис. - Пусть будет так, как шло. Вычеркиваем пункты по мере их выполнения. - Чунмёну осталось лишь кивнуть.

Позже, лежа в своей кровати и глядя на пустой футон, Чунмён проклинал себя за испуг. Вечно эти запоздавшие слова, которые приходили в голову в форме предложений только тогда, когда момент прошел.

Ведь совсем несложно было сказать: «Кажется, у меня к тебе тоже».  
***

Чунмён понял, что сидел почти неделю на одном кофе, когда заглянул в заварочный чайник и обнаружил там разросшуюся на заварке зеленую плесень. Он вытряхнул содержимое в мусорное ведро, морщась от неприятного запаха, как от сырой вещи, и хорошенько прополоснув чайник, кинул в него заварку черного байхового чая, который пила его мама для тонизирования тела и успокоения нервной системы. Залил кипятком и ждал, пока заварится. Кофе в банке закончился, а идти в магазин в такую погоду совершенно не хотелось. Хотя пустой холодильник и пустой желудок настоятельно напоминали Чунмёну о том, что нужно отовариться продуктами.

Уже второй день шел бесперебойный ливень, прерываясь лишь на несколько минут, будто в это время переводил дыхание, и снова за дело - топить город своими слезами. Родители Чунмёна уехали на полторы недели в Токио на презентацию нового телефона компании, с которой сотрудничала фирма отца. Заодно решили устроить себе отпуск. Чунмён был благодарен матери - после полугодовой опеки над ним, это было впервые, когда она оставляла сына одного дома на такое продолжительное время. «Доверие - залог успеха в каждой семье», - говорил психолог. А этот напыщенный дядька иногда в чем-то был прав.

С наступлением жутких холодов, напоминавших о том, что зимой будет еще холоднее, Чунмён и Крис стали реже видеться. В университете, как обычно, сидели рядом, в столовой тоже, но после пар каждый шел на свою остановку, хотя раньше Крис увязывался за Чунмёном и придумывал для них какие-то важные дела. Устроить гонку в торговом центре никак не получалось, поэтому этот пункт откладывался до лучших времен. Все остальные пункты Чунмён, не без помощи Криса, конечно, выполнил. И даже четвертый. Но Крису об этом он до сих пор не говорил.

Они созванивались по вечерам и разговаривали о ерунде, говорил преимущественно Крис, Чунмён предпочитал его слушать. Затем желали друг другу спокойной ночи и отключали телефоны. С Крисом что-то происходило, Чунмён был в этом уверен. Он отрывался, как и прежде, улыбался, смеялся, делился какими-то историями, скорее всего выдуманными, потому что самец гориллы никак не мог родить несколько гориллят. Кажется, слово «гориллята» тоже принадлежало авторству Криса. Чунмён наблюдал за ним исподтишка, стараясь не попадаться, но постоянно встречался с ним взглядом. Новое море в глазах Криса не зародилось, земельное дно покрывалось льдом и трескалось от давления, стремясь взорваться, словно механическая бомба. 

Сегодня Чунмён проснулся слишком рано для воскресенья. Делать было нечего, да и делать что-то особо не хотелось. Чунмён пару раз брал в руки телефон и порывался позвонить Крису, позвать гулять, ограбить магазин, выкупить винную лавку на фальшивые деньги, искупаться в фонтане, сделать что-нибудь такое, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя. Потом Чунмён кидал телефон на кровать, садился за компьютер и включал интернет, но спасения там уже не находил. 

Чай обжигал губы и таял на языке чем-то сладким, хотя Чунмён не добавлял в него сахар. Он гуглил бесполезную информацию, читал все, на что наткнется, посмотрел пару серий Симпсонов, но настроение не улучшалось. Чунмён выключил компьютер через розетку, не заботясь о состоянии системы, и набрал номер Криса, ожидая гудков. Гудки были, но только не такие, как обычно. А быстрые, быстрые, словно торопящиеся на другую линию. Пип-пип-пип, как последний писк на кардиографе, прежде чем врач запишет дату смерти.

Чунмён оделся потеплее, проигнорировал зонт и, накинув на голову капюшон, вышел из дома. Хотя до остановки было всего минуту, если бежать, становясь под козырек, Чунмён уже промок так, что в кедах хлюпало. Изо рта, словно облака, выплывали клубочки пара. Сев на свободное место в автобусе рядом со спящей бабушкой, Чунмён позвонил Крису еще раз, но результат был тем же. Пип-пип-пип. Набор номера - разряд. Пип-пип-пип.

Пристань стала для Чунмёна и Криса отправным пунктом, началом новой жизни, так они считали. Поэтому когда Чунмён не дозвонился до Криса в первый раз, он без сомнений знал, куда нужно ехать. Жутко хотелось затянуть тучи веревкой, чтобы они прекратили плакать. Голые деревья покачивались из стороны в сторону, ворон - предвестников смерти - над морем не было. Чунмёну только сейчас пришло в голову - над нормальными, живыми морями летают чайки. 

От сердца отлегло, когда Чунмён увидел одинокую фигуру Криса, стоявшую на самом краю моста, словно нужен всего лишь шаг и он уже в море. Чунмён быстро забрался по лестнице, останавливаясь, чтобы утихомирить взбаламутившееся сердце, готовое выпрыгнуть в любую секунду на мост, и, скользнув к краю, полететь камнем вниз. В глазах, которые и без того были мокрыми, резко защипало от слез. Крис же не собирался прыгать, правда? Пусть эта пристань не из Уэстон-Сьюпер-Мэр, добежать, чтобы остановить Криса, Чунмён не успеет. Чунмён истошно заорал, будто его кромсали на части, надеясь докричаться. Не до другого берега, до этого. Здесь нужнее. Крис повернулся и, разглядев через водяную стену дождя Чунмёна, побежал к нему. Встряхнул за плечи, приводя в сознание. 

\- Простудиться хочешь? - просто спросил он, словно ничего не произошло. Фактически - ничего и не произошло. 

\- Марк Твен, Хэмингуэй, Кафка - писатели девятнадцатого века, пока я сюда ехал, по радио в автобусе сыграла песня Битлов, Аврил Лавин и еще какой-то джазовой певицы, в нашем городе нет возможности выучиться на мультипликатора, зато есть в столице и еще в четырнадцати городах нашей страны. Я прогуглил… - Чунмён перевел дыхание, чтобы продолжить, но Крис его все равно перебил:

\- Я знал, что общение с психологом до добра не приведет. Ты же тронулся! - он картинно охнул, держа паузу насколько это возможно, но Чунмёну не было смешно.

\- Что ты здесь делал? Я тебе звонил, но там только пип-пип-пип... Я думал, что ты... - Чунмён запнулся, не решаясь договорить. 

\- Хотел побыть один. И то, о чем ты подумал, я делать не собирался.  
\- Честно?  
Крис кивнул, становясь по-настоящему серьезным. Ливень остановился для передышки, поэтому несколько минут можно было смотреть друг на друга и видеть, не искаженные водой, лица.

\- Расскажешь, что случилось? - попросил Чунмён.  
Крис прислонился к решетке моста и достал из внутреннего кармана куртки пачку сигарет. Картонная упаковка промокла, а вместе с ней и все сигареты.  
\- Моей маме стало плохо. Врач, друг отца, сказал, что долго она не протянет. Поэтому...каждый день после универа я ходил к ней и сидел в ее палате. А вчера она умерла.  
Чунмён замер, прирастая к деревянному мосту. Ну, точно дерево.  
\- Тебе больно?  
Крис сжал пачку в кулак и выкинул в море, которое тут же ее проглотило и закашлялось, словно почувствовав горькость сигарет.  
\- Самое странное, что мне никак. Я ничего не почувствовал, будто она мне чужая незнакомая тетка. Приехал сюда, чтобы разобраться, а потом понял, что похоронил ее еще будучи двенадцатилетним мальчиком. Дважды в сердце не умирают.  
Чунмён подошел к железной решетке, становясь рядом с Крисом. Взял его руку в свою, чтобы он понял, что не одинок.  
\- У тебя есть ручка? - внезапно в голову Чунмёна пришла идея. Идея принадлежала Крису, но все же.  
\- Нет, зачем тебе?  
\- Держи, - Чунмён протянул ему свой телефон. На экране высвечивался блокнот. - Вбей в текст дела, которые хотел бы сделать.  
Крис улыбнулся и, не сказав ни слова, начал печатать. Пока он придумывал дела, ливень вернулся к своему, срываясь на город пуще прежнего. Сейчас казалось, что между небом и морем целое море, а они на плотине, которая плыла в неизвестном направлении.  
Когда Крис вернул телефон, Чунмён пробежался по списку, удивляясь количеству дел. Это не жалкий список Чунмён с жалкими четырьмя пунктами, этот целое спичище..? Спищище..? В общем.  
\- Заняться любовью в космосе? - Чунмён едва не поперхнулся дождем, прочитав первый пункт.  
\- Ну да. Всегда было интересно, как космическая гравитация влияет на процесс.  
\- Я боюсь читать дальше, - рассмеялся Чунмён. Все потихоньку становилось на свои места. - Крис, - Чунмён замялся на секунду, не зная, как произнести нужные слова вслух. Он ведь целую неделю репетировал их у зеркала. - Я до сих пор не выполнил третий пункт из своего списка. Мы так и не погоняли в колясках в магазине.  
\- А четвертый пункт? - осторожно поинтересовался Крис.  
\- Кажется, его я перевыполнил, - с улыбкой.

\- Когда я сегодня ехал на пристань, то подумал, что жизнь с тобой как...ну знаешь...это все равно, что забраться в кресло с ногами, закрыть глаза и крутануться на колесиках. Потом дождаться, когда кресло остановится, и открыть глаза. А мир вокруг по-прежнему вращается. - Чунмён пристроил голову на плече Криса, сцепляя их пальцы в замок. Он знал, что говорит сейчас глупость, но так же знал, что Крис даже если не поймет, то все равно воспримет. - Я не знаю, получилось ли у меня полюбить жизнь, но пока ты рядом, я об этом даже не задумываюсь. Ты нас вращаешь, вращаешь, вращаешь. Я останавливаю, и мир вращается вокруг нас. 

\- Вы, графоманы, придумываете сложные слова, чтобы признаться в простых вещах, - у Криса был потрясающий смех. Удивительно гармоничный для этого негармоничного дня.  
\- Сам ты - графоман, - наигранно обиделся Чунмён, за что незаслуженно получил локтем в бок.  
\- Я не знаю, получилось ли у меня полюбить жизнь, но пока я люблю тебя, я люблю все, что связано с тобой. А жизнь с тобой связана очень тесно.  
***

Благодаря Крису Чунмён узнал, каково это, когда под твоими лопатками космос, пальцы впиваются в звезды, сдирая их с черной материи, а пряди волос липнут к Солнцу. 

Благодаря Крису Чунмён научился играть на треугольнике, рисовать монстра-черепаху, похожую на крокодила, и различать овертайм от аута.

Но самое главное, благодаря Крису Чунмён понял, что для того, чтобы полюбить жизнь, нужно с чего-то начать. Даже если это будет самый банальный список из четырех пунктов. 

Просто начни уже хоть что-то делать и перестань ждать, что кто-то сделает это за тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> * Сильвия Платт - Просыпаясь зимой


End file.
